


Tiger

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo ordered his Halloween costume in a hurry, and the tail part looks kind of strange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger

Jo was not usually one to do Halloween but all his old mates from uni were going out tonight and they had all agreed to dress up as tigers, their university mascot. He'd left it to the last minute but thanks to Amazon and their next day delivery he'd managed to get a tiger costume. Jo had tried to get his flatmate, Stoffel, to come out with him but Stoffel had found an all-night horror movie marathon on Film 4 and he'd already got all his snacks and blankets piled up in preparation.

The box with his costume in was still lying on his bed; he opened it with some hesitation, he just hoped that it would fit. There was a hood with ears, gloves, slippers for paws and a pair of tiger print hotpants. Luckily he was furry enough to keep himself warm. And there was a tail but it wasn't attached to the pants. He looked at it for a long while, trying to work out how it would attach but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Stoff, mate, would you give me a hand with this?"

Stoffel wandered in to see Jo holding the tail and immediately froze by the door. "That's what you want a hand with?" His voice squeaked and he couldn't look Jo in the eye.

"Yeah," Jo said, when he saw that Stoffel was staring he tried to explain, "I'm going as a tiger, it was our mascot at uni."

"Huh."

"So are you going to help?"

Stoffel couldn't believe that he didn't recognise the thing that he was holding, or its use. "Erm…" He wandered into the room, trying not to stare at Jo who was in only his boxers. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't thought of his flatmate in that way, Jo sometimes made an appearance in his nightly fantasies as he got himself off. But it seemed like the universe was going to hand him the opportunity to find out for real. "Let me just get the lube."

Jo scrunched his face up in disgust and threw the tail onto the bed. Stoffel laughed but Jo's expression turned to thoughtful. "Fine. Let's do this."

It was Stoffel's turn to be shocked and he scurried to his room to find the lube that he had stashed away. He returned to see Jo in the costume, his arms folded and lips compressed. "You don't have to do this," Stoffel said.

"I need to be in town in half an hour, complete with tiger costume." There was an air of finality to his statement, a need to get it over and done with.

"Get on your hands and knees."

The sound of Stoffel ordering him about had Jo's cock twitching. He obliged and he was licking his lips in anticipation as he felt the bed dip behind him.

Stoffel was pulling at the hotpants, threading the tail through the well-hidden hole in them, before carefully applying the lube. His finger teased at Jo's tight hole, and he played with him until he heard a little gasp of pleasure. "Just relax."

Jo felt him push in, a warm burn as he filled him up and he had to bury his face in the pillow to stop himself from moaning in pleasure. He had to stop himself from writhing, forcing Stoffel deeper, but he wanted to. Jo told people that he was straight but Stoffel wasn't the first guy to catch his eye, although he had never been one for labels. Stoffel was moving his finger in a pleasing manner and Jo was caught off guard when he pulled it out, pausing for a second before working the plug inside him. It was a perfect fit and Jo was surprised by how good it felt. The thought of going out with it in gave him a rush and he had to take a deep breath to get certain parts of him under control.

Stoffel rearranged his hotpants before giving him a quick kiss on the small of his back. "You're all ready to go."

"Thanks." Jo rolled onto his back, flexing his muscles so that each movement caused sparks of pleasure through his body. He dragged Stoffel into a messy kiss, the rush of adrenaline giving him a new-found confidence and he didn't hesitate in running his fingers through his hair. The soft, silky strands were delightful brushing against his fingers but he couldn't stay much longer or he would be late. "We'll continue this later?"

"Definitely."

Stoffel watched three films while Jo was out, he couldn't remember the title of any of them, he was waiting for Jo to return. Jo would be so open and aroused after wearing his tail all night, he would be aching to be fucked. Stoffel's hand had worked its way down to his crotch and when he realised that he was rubbing himself he pulled his hand away. He wanted to wait for Jo but each passing minute was excruciating.

He found himself in the shower trying to relax, all pretence at watching the films gone. The warm water calmed him but he couldn't bear to put any clothes on; his skin was sensitive, primed for the touch of another person, but Jo wasn't back yet so he wrapped himself in a fluffy dressing gown and curled back up on the sofa.

Stoffel was drifting off to sleep as he heard the front door open, his eyes flew open and he leapt up to meet Jo, almost knocking him over as he went in for a kiss. He dragged Jo to the bedroom by hooking his fingers around the edge of his hotpants, causing him to gasp in pleasure as it tugged on the plug.

Their kiss was frantic, Jo's hands slid inside Stoffel's dressing gown and grabbed his perfect rear, pulling their bodies together. Stoffel pushed Jo back onto the bed; he cried out as he landed ass first, but his eyes were black with lust and he was already half hard. He ordered him to get on his hands and knees, Stoffel was amazed how much he liked being in control and how much Jo seemed to like being told what to do.

Stoffel slid the plug out and he wasn't disappointed, filthy moans escaped Jo's lips. When it was all the way out, needy whimpers filled the room and Stoffel pressed his fingers inside him, he was so open that two fingers went in with little resistance.

"Turn over." Stoffel wanted to watch Jo as he fucked him, _made love to him_ , he was sure that he would look gorgeous as he was filled.

Jo rolled over and hurried to remove his pants, he knocked his paws off in the process but it didn't matter, all he wanted now was Stoffel inside him. All evening he'd had to fight to keep the images of Stoffel towering over him, thrusting into him, off his mind. The costume was far too skimpy to hide a hard on and he wasn't sure that his mates would have seen the funny side of it.

Stoffel stared at him with his piercing blue eyes as he pressed his huge cock into him. At first he wasn't sure if he could take it all but Stoffel went slow and the feeling of fullness as Stoffel bottomed out was intense. There were little thrusts to start but as Jo relaxed he was arching his hips to force him to go faster.

Jo was moaning for more but Stoffel was keeping the pace steady, teasing him, so Jo grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled them both over, nearly sending them flying off the edge of the bed. He rode Stoffel's cock with wild abandon, moaning and gasping as got closer to his orgasm.

Stoffel writhed with pleasure, all control gone as Jo coaxed him to climax, so tight and warm around him. He leant in to kiss Jo as the aftershocks of his orgasm ran through him, stroking Jo until he felt him shudder and his breathless moans were kissed away by his lips.

Jo was slumped against him, kissing the side of his neck as they both regained their strength.

"Good?" Jo asked, he had been so consumed by his own desires that he hadn't given a thought about Stoffel's needs.

"You're a tiger in the sack!"

Jo groaned at how bad Stoffel's joke was, but it didn't stop him going in for a kiss, or curling up to sleep beside him. And it definitely didn't stop Jo falling in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
